


Flying

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Trembling Hands [12]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Airplanes, Anxiety?, Cute, Drugged Patrick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick absolutely hates flying.





	Flying

Patrick hated flying. Brendon knew this, everyone Patrick knows knew he hated flying. He had the fear that at any moment, the plane could come crashing down. Brendon tried, oh he tried really hard to calm his fiancé down. 

"Babe, it's gonna be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. It's going to be alright." Patrick stared ahead as they packed for their trip. They were headed to see Patrick's family. Patrick shook his head.

"I'm terrified. I don't wanna go." Brendon sighed and pulled his fiancé into a tight hug.

"It's gonna be fine. We can't drive there, so we have to fly. Besides, I got you some great stuff to help you get through the flight." Patrick turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna medicate me?" He asks. Brendon smiles and nods.

"It'll be fine. Pete uses it all the time for flying. It'll make you loopy, but that's ok. You'll be able to go through the flight without any worries." Patrick chewed on his bottom lip but nodded.

"If you're sure." So, that's how Patrick ended up loopy and waiting for the plane to arrive. He was all smiles and very talkative. He played with the kids who thought he was fascinating and he made the babies laugh and calmed them down with his singing.

"Is he alright?" Brendon turned to look up at a lady who was looking at Patrick with concern written all over her face. Brendon looked at Patrick. Patrick was lying on the ground with the children lying down with him. Brendon chuckled and nodded.

"He's fine. He's terrified of flying so I had to medicate him. He's pretty loopy right now, but the kids seem to like him." Brendon says, smiling at the lady. 

"Brenny!" Brendon looks at Patrick who was standing and had kids attached to him on any place they could find available. "Help! I'm being attacked!" Patrick's eyes were wide and he had a big smile on his face. Brendon laughed and walked over to them all just as a lady's voice came over the intercom announcing their flight was ready to leave.

"Alright kids, I think it's time you let Patrick here go. We've got to board the plane." The kids looked dejected as they released Patrick, who had an equally sad look, from their hold. Patrick frowned and waved goodbye to the kids and he was pulled to the plane by Brendon.

"I'm gonna miss them." Patrick mumbled, his eyes brimming with tear. Brendon's heart broke at the sight and he pulled Patrick into a hug, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sure you'll see them again." Patrick sniffled against Brendon's chest and nodded. Brendon smiled softly and ushered Patrick into the plane, down the aisle and into their seats. Brendon placed Patrick in the window seat. 

Brendon knew that with the meds, Patrick would also be kind of restless. That's why he brought plenty of things for the man to do. 

Patrick was looking at his lap, kind of in a daze when he hears a baby cry. His head shoots up and his eyes are wide and searching.

"Bren, there's a baby on this plane." He says, eyes wide and lips spread into a wide smile. Brendon laughed and pointed out the baby. Patrick gasped and leaned forward. The baby was in the seat in front of them in the lap of the mother. Patrick made eye contact with the baby and smiled widely.

The mother turned and smiled at Patrick.

"Do you want to hold her?" Patrick nodded quickly and held his arms out for the baby. The woman didn't bat an eye at his hands as she carefully passed her daughter to Patrick. Brendon smiled at the woman.

"He really loves babies. He never gets to hold them so thank you for that." She smiled at him.

"His hands, right? I get why, some people might worry, but there isn't a reason to." She says, looking at Patrick make faces and talk to the girl quietly. "He seems like he's good with kids." Brendon laughed and nodded.

"He's great with kids."

"Are you going to adopt?" She asked. Brendon looked surprised. "You're very close to him and I saw you two in the waiting area, it wasn't hard to piece things together." Brendon laughed lightly.

"It would be nice, we have to get married first. Then I have to convince him that it would be fine. He still gets worried about holding kids, but really, he doesn't need to." She smiles at him and nods.

"He would make a great father." Brendon nods and looks at Patrick with overwhelming love in his eyes.

"Yeah, he would."


End file.
